A Very Monster Rancher Christmas
by Bloodlustful
Summary: The Monster Rancher goodies enjoy Christmas Eve by, how else, singing their own warped versions of classic Christmas carols! I mean this as a way to enjoy how Christmas is coming and an early Christmas gift to MR fans! Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays!


Season's greetings, everyone! I thought I'd make a Christmas fanfic centered around the Monster Rancher Anime where the gang hilariously sings warped versions of famous Christmas carols on, aptly enough, Christmas Eve. I hope it is enjoyable, and I wish you all happy holidays!

I own none of the characters. They all belong to Monster Rancher.

A Very Monster Rancher Christmas

It was Christmas Eve in the Monster Rancher universe, and it was a beautiful, snowy night, as well. But what was currently happening tonight was the most beautiful reality of all. Why's that, you ask?

Here's what was going on, on this night of Christmas Eve. The Monster Rancher goody gang…consisting of all seven signature members, plus Gray Wolf, Big Blue and Pixie…was all too happy about how Christmas was coming very quickly now. All work needing of being done had been done, and now they could delve in the joy of Christmas Eve and what they had to look forward to the next day.

As such, they now felt they'd allow themselves some quality caroling time, since they had no more to do but anticipate the holiday which was to come in mere hours. They stood out of the cave they were residing in, where their tree shone beautifully, and the gifts were conspicuous under it, and they took to doing one carol at a time. They decided on starting with "Jingle Bells", and taking turns choosing carols after that. It was the one way to do it everyone could agree on.

So Holly, Genki, Pixie, Golem, Big Blue, Suezo, Mocchi, Gray Wolf and Tiger took to singing: "Jingle Bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way! Oh, what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh, hey!" in unison to start it off. Hare suddenly jumped in front of them and sang: "Jingle bells, Tiger smells! Gray Wolf laid an egg! That Pixie thing lost her wings and then Hare got clean away!"

Pixie was shocked beyond belief, and Tiger and Gray Wolf opened their eyes wide in just as much shock before they ran at Hare and pounced on him, pinning him down to the ground. "I do NOT smell, Hare!" Tiger snarled. Gray Wolf added: "And I am neither a female nor any kind of montreme, either!" "Insult us like that again, and we make you into the Christmas dinner!" the two growled in unison. "So much for 'peace on Earth'." Holly sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Guys, come on, Hare was just trying to get our goats!" Pixie called. "Let him up." Genki added. Tiger and Gray Wolf gave Hare a glare before getting up off of him and whipping snow in his face with their tails as they went back to the others. When Hare wiped the snow off of his face and went back with the others, Pixie slapped his face and snapped: "That's for singing about me losing my wings!" "Hey, come on!" Hare said. "Whatever happened to 'peace on Earth', like Holly pointed out?" "You disturbed it." Tiger told him.

Hare ignored him and said: "So who chooses the next carol?" "Holly!" Genki said. "How about you?" "All right!" Holly replied. "How about Joy to the world?" "Perfect!" smiled Pixie. "Okay, then!" Genki nodded.

Now their next carol went as follows. Holly began it with: "Joy to the world! The Phoenix comes!" "Let Earth receive her king!" Pixie sang. "Let every heart prepare him room!" sang out Golem. "And heaven and nature sing!" sang Genki. "And heaven and nature sing!" Big Blue sang out. "And heaven, and heaven, and nature sing!" Gray Wolf sang.

Tiger then continued it: "Joy to the world! The savior reigns!" "Let all monsters rejoice!" "While fields and floods, rocks, hills and plains," sang Mocchi, and Suezo continued: "repeat the sound of joy! Repeat the sound of joy!" Holly sang: "Repeat, repeat, the sound of joy!"

"Joy to the world with truth and grace!" Pixie sang. "And makes the monster world prove the glories of his righteousness!" Genki sang: "And wonders of his love! And wonders of his love!" "And wonders and wonders of his love!" Hare finished.

"Great choice, Holly!" Genki said after they were done. "Thanks, and you all did it great, by the way!" Holly replied. "Who'll pick our next carol, though?" asked Tiger. "How about you, Genki?" asked Hare. "Chi!" Mocchi said. "Genki choose, Chi!" "All right," Genki said, "I pick, well, let me put it this way…"

Genki then sang: "Rocking around the Christmas tree, with not a baddie in sight!" All of everyone realized his choice and Gray Wolf continued: "We can finally see salvation on this lovely Christmas Eve night!" Pixie sang: "You will get a sensational feeling when you hear monsters singing 'Let's be jolly, deck the halls with love of Holly!" Holly blushed, but then she sang her own verse.

"Rocking around the Christmas tree, have a happy holiday!" Then Suezo followed her with: "Every monster dances merrily in a new, old fashioned way!" Tiger sang: "Rocking around the Christmas tree! Let the Christmas spirit howl!" "Later we'll have some pumpkin pie and let Christmas caroling out!" Golem sang. Big Blue sang: "You will get a sentimental feeling when you hear monsters singing 'Let's be jolly! Deck the halls with love of Holly!" Holly blushed a bit more this time, and Hare finished up this song along with Mocchi.

Hare began: "Rocking around the Christmas tree!" "Have a happy holiday!" Mocchi let out. Hare then finished: "Every monster dances merrily in the new old fashioned way!"

Once this was through, Golem said: "What fun. But who will choose next?" "How about Blue?" asked Pixie. "Me?" Big Blue asked. Pixie nodded. "If you say so." Big Blue replied. He thought of a song and then got started. Big Blue sang out: "Suezo roasting on an open fire! Tiger nipping at your nose!" Suezo gaped, but Tiger liked the part of him nipping at someone's nose. It then went to Pixie, who sang: "Yuletide carols, being sung by a Golem!" Golem joined in at this point, singing: "And monsters looking like Eskimos!"

Genki then sang: "Everybody knows a turkey and some mistletoe help to make the season bright!" Holly then sang: "Humans and monsters alike, with their eyes all aglow, will find it hard to sleep tonight!" Gray Wolf sang: "We know Phoenix is on its way!" Hare sang out: "And he'll once more come save the day!"

"And every last monster is going to spy!" Mocchi sang. "To see if Phoenix really knows how to fly!" Tiger sang. "And so we're offering this simple phrase…" Big Blue sang. Then Holly would sing: "To everyone one through one-hundred and two…" Pixie let out: "Although it's been said many times, many ways…Merry Christmas to you!"

"That was a beautiful choice of song, Blue. I commend you." Pixie complimented. "My thanks, master." Big Blue told her. "I think I'll choose next, if that's okay!" volunteered Suezo. "Okay, what do you choose?" asked Holly. "We wish you a merry Christmas! What else?" asked Suezo. This actually gave Tiger and Gray Wolf a rather fiendish idea, and they liked the choice. So did everyone else, though not for the same reasons as the two, who quickly whispered their scheme when their time came to sing their lines.

The others nodded to show they approved of the choice, thus confirming it to be next, and Suezo then sang: "OOOOOOOOOH…" Golem continued it on after that. "We wish you a merry Christmas!" sang Golem. "We wish you a merry Christmas." Suezo sang, resuming his part in the song he chose. "We wish you a merry Christmas!" sang Gray Wolf, then he looked to Tiger and winked. Tiger winked back and finished the song with: "And a HARE-less new year!" "HEY!" Hare exclaimed. "I won't stand for that!" He tried to punch Tiger, but Tiger dodged easily.

"Come on, Tiger! That was low!" Genki said afterwards. "He had it coming." Tiger said in reply, but then Genki just rolled his eyes and asked: "By the way, who chooses now?" "I'd say Pixie should." Gray Wolf said. "Ah, my turn at last!" Pixie smiled, and everyone seemed to have no problem with it. So Pixie said: "In which case, I pick Deck the halls!"

Afterwards, Pixie began singing: "Deck the halls with mystery disks! Fa, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la!" "Tis the season for happiness! Fa, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la!" Holly sang. "Jolly-like times, all well attired! Fa, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la!" Genki let out in song. Tiger finished with the verse: "Then light Hare outright on fire! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" "Oh, yeah?" Hare shouted out. "Yeah!" Tiger growled. And they pressed faces together and snarled at each other.

"Not again!" Holly said. "Season's greetings?" asked Suezo. "Try season's beatings!" "Chi!" Mocchi said. "Can't you guys get along just once?" asked Big Blue. "It's Christmas Eve, you two!" Genki complained. "All right…" Tiger and Hare sighed, though they looked away from each other.

"So who chooses now?" asked Pixie. "How about Gray Wolf?" asked Tiger. "Okay!" said Gray Wolf to his brother. No one minded, so Gray Wolf said: "This is meant as an ode to my brother as well as a carol, by the way." Then he began: "I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need. I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree. I just want you for my own, brother, like you'd never know." He turned to Tiger and sang: "Make my wish come true! All I want for Christmas is you!"

He continued as he sashayed around both his brother and his other goody comrades. "I don't want a lot for Christmas. There is just one thing I need. I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree. I don't need to hang a stocking under any fireplace. Santa Claus can't make me happy like he does most Christmas days. I just want you for my own more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true. Tiger, all I want for Christmas is you! You, brother!" He leapt to the other side of the group and continued his song.

"I won't ask for much this Christmas. I won't even wish for snow. I'm just gonna keep on waiting underneath the mistletoe. I won't make a list and send it to the North Pole for Saint Nick. I won't even stay awake to hear those magic reindeer click. 'Cause I just want you here tonight, snuggled up to me so tight! What more can I say or do? Brother, all I want for Christmas is you! Oh, brother! All the lights are shining so brightly everywhere! And the sound of monster and human laughter fills the air! And everyone's singing! I hear those sleigh bells ringing! Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need? Won't you please bring my big brother Tiger to me?"

He finally leapt right in front of Tiger and sang the final verse: "Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas! This is all I'm asking for! I just want to be with my brother, nothing less and nothing more! Oh, Tiger, I want you as my own! More than you could ever know! Make my wish come true! Oh, Tiger, all I want for Christmas is you! Brother, all I want for Christmas is you! ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS YOU!" Everyone was astounded and absolutely moved. Tiger in particular, who also had a tear going out of each of his amber eyes, he was so touched by this.

"Gray Wolf, that was absolutely heartfelt. I'm moved so deeply. Well done, brother. You touched my heart." Tiger said as the two of them nuzzled each other lovingly. "Thank you, brother." Gray Wolf replied. "I felt you deserved it, after all you did to help and save me. But who comes next, I wonder?"

"I DO!" Hare shouted out. Both Tiger and Gray Wolf rolled their eyes, but then Genki said: "Come on, everybody gets a turn." "Fine…" Tiger sighed, and then Hare smiled and said: "Oh, goody! Goody! I know just what I'll be singing, too!" He flashed an evil grin and an equally evil wink at Tiger, who grew suspicious immediately, along with Gray Wolf.

Hare now hopped in front of everyone else and started singing: "Here comes Tiger, here comes Tiger, right here to ruin the night! But here comes Hare to beat him down and set everything right! Bells are ringing, with rabbits singing, all is merry and bright! Hang Tiger up as an effigy dummy, douse him in gas and give him a light…WHUMMMMMMPPFFF!"

Tiger lunged into Hare and pinned him to the ground, then smacked him across the face with his right paw. "You will not go using your turn to choose a carol to insult me, Hare!" Tiger roared. "Piss me off again, and I use my claws on you instead of my paw!" He got off of Hare, who got up and said: "Okay, Tiger, that does it! DRAGON KICK!" But Tiger ducked and let out: "LIGHTNING ATTACK!" He blasted Hare with lightning and sent him flying into a rock.

When Hare got up, Holly said: "Okay, that's way more than enough! Tiger, you should have known better than to attack like that! And you, Hare, you should have known far better than to use your carol in an insulting way like you did!" "He got it going with his carol." Tiger said to Holly. "And he kept it going with his attacking me!" Hare told her.

"ENOUGH ALREADY! FIGHTING IS BAD, ESPECIALLY ON CHRISTMAS EVE!" yelled out Golem, and Tiger and Hare were silenced for the time being. After a bit, Genki asked: "Um, Golem? Would you like to go next?" "Golem would." Golem replied, and got into positon.

Golem then sang out his carol: "Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock! Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring! Snowing and blowing up big disks of fun! Now the jingle hop has begun! Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock! Jingle bell time in jingle bell chime!" Big Blue joined in: "Dancing and prancing in jingle bell square in the frosty air!"

Gray Wolf sang: "What a bright time! It's the right time to rock the night away!" Hare sang out: "Jingle bell time is a swell time to go gliding in a one horse sleigh!" Genki sang out: "Giddy-up, jingle horse, pick up your feet!" Holly sang: "Jingle around the clock!" Pixie sang: "Mix and mingle in the jingling feet!" Mocchi sang: "That's the jingle bell, Chi!" Suezo sang: "That's the jingle bell!" Tiger finished with: "That's the jingle bell rock!"

"Nice job, Golem!" smiled Genki. "So tell me, who comes next?" asked Holly. "How about Mocchi?" Genki asked. "Chi! Mocchi love to sing carol, Chi!" Mocchi smiled. So it'd be as such. Mocchi got ready to sing and here's what he chose.

Mocchi, for his carol, sang: "Down in the deep cave, the goodies were making toys for the good monster girls and the good monster boys! When Suezo busted in, and he scared them half to death! Had a laser on his head and nasty fumes on his breath! From his tail to his top, he was covered with ammo! Like a big, yellow, explosive, hot kablammo! And he smiled as he said with a twinkle in his eye 'Merry Christmas to all! Now you're all gonna die!"

Suezo was alarmed, but liked it, since he constantly got nailed in battles, and he sang: "The night Suezo went crazy! The night big eye went insane! Realized I'd been getting the raw deal! Something finally must have snapped in my brain!" Mocchi sang: "Well, the cave is all gone down, he decided to bomb it! Everywhere you'll find pieces of Big Blue and Golem! And he tied up poor Holly! And he held Mocchi hostage! And he ground up poor Hare into raw rabbit sausage!" Hare gaped and Tiger smiled evilly, looking at him with much malice.

Suezo sang: "I got Tiger and Pixie with my tail teleporting! And I made sure Gray Wolf never saw another morning! And I picked up a magic stone and used it to zap away every single last other monster who dared get into my way!" Mocchi resumed: "The night Suezo went crazy! The night Holly's pal went nuts! Now you can't hardly walk around the landscape without stepping in various guts!"

Suezo sang: "The villages all formed one great, big old mob! And everyone would hear of how I went from being merely just a slob…" Mocchi continued: "…to a horrible menace who would not get a penance, but would make everyone be dying to know, oh, Suezo, why? Why, why, why, why, why, why? You used to be such a funny guy!" There was a pause for a bit, but then Mocchi continued on: "Yes, dear Holly, now Suezo's doing time in a psycho-holder cage for his infamous crime!"

Suezo then sang: "But to all my fans, don't you cry no more tears! I'll be out with good behavior in 1000 more years!" Mocchi sang out: "But now Genki's in therapy and Holly's still nervous! And me, Chi, I got jobs working for a restaurant service! And they say that everyone's on the phone every night, and is negotiating with everyone the monster rights! They talk about the night Suezo went crazy! The night big one eye did flip! Constantly was getting beaten about! Sounds to me like he was tired of getting gypped! Oh, the night Suezo went crazy! The night big eye went insane! Realized he'd been getting the raw deal! Something finally must have snapped in his brain!" Suezo sang: "Something finally must have snapped in my brain!"

Then Suezo and Mocchi sang in unison: "SOMETHING FINALLY MUST HAVE SNAPPED…IN SUEZO'S BRAIN!" Once they were done, Suezo said: "By the way, this song was pure satire and not meant to imply malice towards any of you." "Chi!" Mocchi said. "Meant purely for clean, harmless fun, Chi!" The others nodded, then Tiger said: "Well, it would seem that leaves me to do the last carol. And I think I know just the one, too!" He smiled wickedly at Hare, showing all his sharp teeth, and winked fiendishly, then Hare gulped and sweated a bit. In particular because Tiger had never looked this fiendish in his life, so something was certainly up.

After getting in front of everyone and nodding to Gray Wolf, who nodded back as the only one who could tell what Tiger was about to do, Tiger sang as the final carol: "There's so many things to do I dare! One of which is outdo and kill Hare! And on this night of Christmas Eve, there will be nothing I leave, when once I have shown that same Hare a whole world of grief!" He was singing this in the tune of the Nutcracker march, everyone could tell. But Hare clenched his fists to his sides in anger and continued the song/march with: "Not if I can get to Tiger first! And you can be sure I'll make him burst!"

Holly sang: "Can't we all just get along? Or at least try to be strong?" Big Blue sang: "If you think that is possible, then you are truly wrong!" After the interlude music, the singing was resumed with the same tune, starting with what Golem sang: "This Christmas I'd like to have no fights!" Pixie sang: "It's a special one of so many nights…" And Suezo continued: "…that we are getting tomorrow!" Genki sang: "There is not a drop of sorrow!" "Christmas is so precious that it's something you can't borrow!" sang out Gray Wolf. After one more music interlude, Mocchi sang out: "Christmas is a day of love, Chi!" "Celebrating those from up above!" sang out Tiger. Then they all sang in unison: "We celebrate it in every way, including two turtle doves!"

"Man, that was awesome! We should do something similar tomorrow!" Genki smiled. "And something similar to that next year, Chi!" Mocchi added. "Well, brother, it's real hard to believe Christmas is nearly here, but that doesn't make it any less wonderful." Gray Wolf said. "Indeed not, brother." Tiger agreed. "It's a wonderful life this time of year." "You all did so, so splendidly singing and choosing those carols!" Holly said. "I am very pleased with that and all of you, much like the rest of us are with each other. Merry Christmas, everyone!" They embraced in a huge group hug after that, each one connecting most to he or she who was closest to him. That is to say, Big Blue to Pixie, Gray Wolf to Tiger, Genki to Holly and so on.

By the time the group was done, though, as happy as they all were, they were all feeling quite tired, so they'd all sleep now and look forward to a wonderful Christmas of the best magnitude in every respect the next morning. Tiger and Gray Wolf snuggled up to each other, Pixie nestled into Big Blue's arms, Genki and Mocchi embraced, as did Holly and Suezo, while Holly and Genki also nustled into each other, and Golem and Hare lay down in separate areas.

In seconds, all were asleep and dreaming of many things, including a white Christmas. Which they of course had in real life as well and would continue to, so that was just as well.

THE END

So, how did you like it, everyone? Please rate and review! Oh, and in case you're wondering, me having Tiger carol last was indeed because he's my favorite MR character! After all, save the best for last, right? Additionally, the same Tiger later saying it was a wonderful life? Well, that was a nod to the movie "It's A Wonderful Life", which I watched tonight!

Merry Christmas, everyone, and in some cases, happy holidays! I hope this was a good read and a good early Christmas gift, too!


End file.
